It Just Happened!
by Louis.please.love.Armand
Summary: One minute Shadow and Sonic are fighting, the next moment there in some strange land filled with 'humans', which they have now become. But why does everyone think they're a gay couple, and why is Sonic fine with that? MxM. Sondow. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**The introduction to my story, this bit will be a little bit random, but the next chapter will explain everything. R&R**_

* * *

><p>"No Sonic-"<p>

"Oh relax! Look I'll just-"

"No."

"Shadow-"

"**NO.**"

Sonic stood in front of shadow, trying to sneak past the black hedgehog only to have his moves blocked by his shadowy friend.

Sonic had been attempting to take a joyride on shadow's bike only to have the black hedgehog appear out of nowhere, standing in front of the bike, denying Sonic even a small step closer to the glossy black machine. His bike being one of the things Shadow deemed worth putting up with Sonic's 'ridiculous' behaviour in order to protect. Sonic just wanted to ride on the bike.

And now Shadow was being his normal self by refusing to carry out a proper conversation, choosing instead to glare stoically, his arms folded and mouth set in his normal slightly angry line. Looking threatening and slightly surreal, 'ultimate life form' was perfect for describing Shadow.

Sonic sighed, "FINE! Chill out Shadow, now come on-"

Halfway through Sonic's sentence Shadow had suddenly dropped his defensive stance and tilted his head upwards, eye closed, as if he were trying to scent something.

His black quills where rising, standing straighter on their ends, their points glinting slightly in the moonlight due to their deep colour. The red in Shadows fur gleamed, rippling as he breathed slowly in and out, his tail now standing straight.

"Something's wrong…." Shadow didn't sound like he was talking to Sonic, he sounded like he was talking to the moon itself.

Sonic also tilted his head up, trying to sense what Shadow was freaking out about.

_Well not freaking out, well maybe… in a 'Shadow' kind of way…_

"The Chaos Emerald... it's being… expanded?" He frowned, his crimson eyes opening slowly, worry swirling in the red pools.

"Wha-" Sonic didn't even have to time to come up with a cheeky response or to speed off into the distance, a slow leak of green light was seeping out of the sky, the green mist slowly swirling towards the ground, wrapping around everything it came across. Including Sonic. The mist seemed to leak out of invisible cracks, swarming around everything, turning everything in a fuzzy green haze. Sonic had a feeling it be scourge trying to dye the population his startling green.

"Now hang on a moment-" Sonic felt his own quills rising, though whether he looked as impressively dark as Shadow was another thing.

Sonic felt a sharp tug from behind his navel and the strangest feeling of… changing…

His body felt like it was growing but at super speed.

But it was more than growing it was shifting, it was tingling, stretching, lengthening and some parts being removed completely. Other things where simply shifted around.

It was like when he was underwater and his fur where swirl around of its own design, accept this was his _being,_ his _atoms_, moving with the flow of the green mist.

"Sonic-" Shadow's strong, gloved hand curled around Sonic's thin arm, tugging slightly as if to check whether the blue speedster was still there.

The gloved hand felt different, it felt bony and cold, longer and larger then Sonic had expected.

"Shadow are you-?" _If I can ever finish a sentence around him, I'll deserve a medal._

The hand tugging on his arm quivered, the fingers twitching upwards in unnatural painful style.

Before Sonic could wonder why the sudden mist seemed to be affecting Shadow so badly, he felt his own body twit. Not physically, but it was like his centre of gravity had been moved, and now he was left swaying. His head span and he swore the ground was throbbing beneath his feet. He could feel every drop of blood pushing through his veins, and it _hurt. _It felt like there was too much blood for his small body, his veins where sure soon to explode.

He was getting colder and he felt different, on the inside.

_What the hell is going ON!_

Before he could pick up Shadow's grumpy ass and carry him inside to see if anyone had a clue in hell about what was going on. He felt the same painful tug behind his nasal, but this time in his temple.

His neck seemed unable to support his head and his body began twitching painful in the wrong direction.

Sonic decided that now was the time to do the one thing he hardly ever did, submit to the darkness and let it swallow him.

_Bring on your worst Green mist, me and Shadow 'll just woop your sorry ass anyway._

* * *

><p><strong><em>!REVIEW!<em>**


	2. Nope Sorry

WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF THESE ANY TIME SOON.

FANFICTION JUST ISN'T MY THING RIGHT NOW.

I HAVE A FICTION PRESS (LINK IN PROFILE) PLEASE READ.

.com/~wolfeyedalice

THE ONLY STORY I CAN GARRENTE UPDATES IS:

.net/s/7205668/1/Loved_By_Ghosts_and_killers

I WILL BE DOING ALL THE STORY ON MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT (GARENTUED) AND I MIGHT UP DATE THE FEW STORYS I HAVE LEFT ON HERE J

SO SORRY I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND MY STORYS SUCK L


End file.
